wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/21 października.
Jeśli mnie ten sposób, który mi chodzi po głowie, nie wyratuje, to znowu zapadnę w jaką chorobę albo oszaleję. Oto robię ze sobą obrachunek! Co mi się jeszcze należy w życiu? – Nic! Co mnie czeka? – Nic! A jeśli tak, to nie istnieje żaden powód, dla którego bym nie miał uczynić ze siebie podarunku komuś, kogo taki podarunek może uszczęśliwić. Za moje życie, za mój umysł, za zdolności, za siebie całego nie dałbym obecnie trzech złamanych groszy; w dodatku nie kocham Klary, ale jeśli ona mnie kocha, jeśli we mnie widzi szczęście najwyższe życia, to byłoby okrucieństwem odmawiać jej tego, co ja sam tak mało cenię. Poczuwałbym się tylko do obowiązku powiedzenia jej, kim jestem, by wiedziała, co bierze. Tym gorzej dla niej, jeśli się tym nie zrazi – ale to jej sprawa. Mnie w tym zamiarze nęci tylko jedna rzecz, a mianowicie, że przez to powiększy się jeszcze przepaść, jaka mnie dzieli od tamtej kobiety. I pokażę jej, że jeśli ona rozkopywała tę przepaść ze swego brzegu, to i ja ze swego potrafię. Wtedy będzie już koniec nad końce, bo jeszcze dziś ja o niej myślę. Widzę to i stwierdzam ze złością. Być może, iż to już jest nienawiść, ale to jeszcze nie obojętność. Pani Kromicka sądziła zapewne, że odrywam się od niej dlatego, że muszę – ja jej dowiodę, że także chcę. A myślę, że im grubszy mur między nami postawię, im bardziej on mi ją zasłoni, tym prędzej i dokładniej o niej zapomnę. Co do Klary, powtarzam, że nie kocham jej, ale wiem, że ona mnie kocha. Prócz tego winienem jej wdzięczność. W chorobie miewałem takie chwile, że jej czuwanie nade mną nazywałem w duchu sentymentalizmem niemieckim, ale swoją drogą na taki sentymentalizm tamta by się nie zdobyła. Byłoby przecie godniejszym tej wysokiej cnoty dać człowiekowi skonać bez pomocy niż zobaczyć go bez krawata, bo taki przywilej przysługuje tylko prawnie poślubionemu małżonkowi. Klara nie zważała na nic; zaniedbała dla mnie muzykę, naraziła się na trud, na bezsenność, prawdopodobnie na obmowę ludzką, i wytrwała przy mnie. Zaciągnąłem względem niej dług – i spłacam go. Spłacam źle i ze złą wiarą, bo ofiaruję się dlatego, że sam o siebie nie stoję, że mi teraz wszystko jest obojętne i że jestem tylko strzępem człowieka, nie człowiekiem. Ale skoro ona ten strzęp ceni nad życie własne – niechże on należy do niej. Dla ciotki jednej będzie zmartwienie; zrani to i jej uczucia narodowe, i rodowe. Gdyby jednak ciotka mogła odczytać, co działo się w ostatnich czasach w moim sercu, wolałaby z pewnością to małżeństwo niż tamtą miłość. Pod tym względem nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości. A cóż z tego, że przodkowie Klary byli prawdopodobnie tkaczami! Ja zasad nie mam żadnych, mam tylko nerwy, moje zaś przygodne poglądy są raczej liberalne. Dawno myślę, że jeżeli ludzie wyznający zasady liberalne są często jeszcze ciaśniejsi od konserwatystów, to natomiast zasady liberalne, same w sobie, są szersze od konserwatywnych i zgodniejsze z nauką Chrystusa – co mi jest zresztą wszystko jedno. Ale o tych względach nawet mówić nie warto. Dopiero w nieszczęściu czuje się całą ich nicość. Mimo woli myślę ciągle, jak Anielka przyjmie wiadomość o moim postanowieniu? Tak przywykłem odczuwać wszystko przez nią, że mi ten bolesny nałóg jeszcze pozostał. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu